


【快新】Caged Bird

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 吸血鬼快斗×狼人新一。年上养成。





	【快新】Caged Bird

**Author's Note:**

> 后方：真·7岁，合法正太身体。半狼形的啪。

新一是一匹狼。

这么说其实并不准确，他尽管确实是一匹狼，但又不是普通的狼。因为他们不属于普通动物的范畴。于是相比之下他们的类别更应该被划分为魔物。他们的生命一部分是由魔法所支撑的，因而他们被作为魔法生物的一种。他们，由于可以在狼的形态和双足站立的人形间自如转换，姑且称为狼人，是魔法生物中有智慧的一种。在这片大陆上，他们同其他有智慧的魔法生物——半人马，矮人，精灵，吸血鬼……——，还有唯一不具备魔力的智慧生物：人类（极少数人类是会魔法的巫师），共同生存。

新一不讨厌人类。他们毕竟某种意义上具有相似的外表，而这可能表示着，纵使他们迥异，他们仍可能拥有血脉的牵连。

但人类讨厌狼人。因为被狼人咬伤的人类，会成为每逢月圆便会变身发狂的异种。所以人类组织起猎人，用银弹打伤他们假想的敌手、用教会颂祷过的圣水和十字架结束他们的生命。

魔法从来不是什么光明的力量。神圣之力对夜行的魔法生物是天然的克星。

现在狼人伤人的情况已经极少发生了。教会以外的普通人渐渐地也不再听闻魔法生物的存在，他们像是被逐渐尘封于传说中。真实的情况却是，由于人类耳目不聪慧、嗅觉也不灵敏，魔法生物多数都已维持着人类形态移居至人类社会中。由于人类的人口众多，占据的领地也越来越大，这似乎是维持和平的绝好的方式。

但是，一旦匿名者的身份被暴露，就算没有实际上总是偏向人类方的教会所谓“仲裁者”介入，也会给这微妙的“和平”带来毁灭的打击。而危险则通常由少数的族群承担。

这就是身为狼人的新一之所以出生在森林里的原因。

新一出生前，有希子即使行动不便，也同狼群一起向北迁徙了很远。那个距离年幼的新一还想象不到。尽管魔物的崽开慧很早，才足月的幼崽已能言语，对这新鲜的世界也不过才有九牛一毛的了解而已。

狼人身为狼，对在于野外的生存自是拿手。但对于是否要再一次地归于人群中去以及何时，他们自己也没有一个确定的答案。

新一作为狼而长大。

他不是没有变作过人。相比于狼的矫健，人类形体又有许多方便之处。他刚出生时，母亲就更常常用人形将毛绒绒的他抱在怀里。那时的他连狼形的皮毛和身躯都过于稚嫩柔软。

新一出生在夏的伊始。待他独自能跑能跳，就开始跟随狼群学习狼的本领。但直到在森林里翻越了生命中第一个寒暑轮回，他都觉得自己好像没怎么长大。

狼人的寿命比普通的狼可要长多了，甚至比人还要长。他们是魔物，不仅以肉身存活，而更以魔法的力量而得以存续。只要练习得当，或是有高的来源于血统的天赋，他们便能以壮年的姿态存活数十年之久。但这也意味着他们的生命周期被拉得更长，幼弱之年不会那么快就过去。新一的父亲这样安慰他。

他是纯种的狼人相结合所诞下的子嗣，将来也一定会有高超的本领。在这无人占领的空荡山林间成为王者自是不在话下的，但要到复杂的社会中就会遭遇更强劲和狡诈的对手。优作爸爸说，到那时新一才是真正地长大了。

迈过周岁的幼崽趴在父亲跟前随意摆了摆尾巴，以示自己知道了。大大的绿眼睛向上望着，眨了眨。年少但格外沉稳的新一很少做这样活泼的动作，工藤优作脸上不由自主流露出混合着慈爱和欢喜的神情，如果狼的面部也可以做出这么麻烦的表情的话。然后伸出爪子拍了拍儿子的头。

 

那一天过去之后不久，新一独自一人在陌生的山洞里睡醒。周遭有一种异样的冷和安静，就连他醒来时的气氛都无不透露出反常。

洞里没有陌生的味道也没有熟悉的气息，新一伏下身子退到墙边谨慎地观察一番，什么也没有。他不认识这里，同时清晰地记得前一天夜里在别处入睡。

除了洞外从他苏醒就未曾停歇的雨声，四周安静得出奇。就像森林中蛰伏的各种生物都被人为地敛住了声息。他在洞内四处探查过后无果，终于放下这一切于不顾，向雨中跑去。

尽管时节正是盛夏，雨水打在身上仍很快地令幼狼发冷。视野模糊不清，奔跑中更加大了辨别方向的难度。

任何一匹理智的狼都会在这种环境里择高地避雨，但新一知道自己必须去做点什么。

他一直找寻了一天一夜。一无所获。

他醒来的山洞离原先狼群的驻地大约有奔跑三十分钟的距离。但也许由于他重返那里时大雨已下了一夜，不予他任何机会地带走了所有可能的线索。没有味道留下，意味着无迹可寻。没有血，除了被暴雨折断的树枝，甚至没有打斗过的痕迹。

整个狼群都就像是忽然蒸发了一样，生死不明。

遭遇这么大的变故后仍返回现场并非明智的做法，但失群的幼崽除了独自彷徨之外好像别无选择。

是的，一个突如其来的大雨的夜晚之后，新一与他的狼群失散了。

他成为了一只落单的幼崽。

 

之后来临的那个夜晚，他回到那个新的山洞过了一夜。

狼群还在的时候大人们有时候会生火，但新一为了更好地隐匿自己，就只是在避风的角落里盘起身子睡了。

天亮之后他就出发往南。那里的冬天会更温暖，否则以他过于单薄的体格，和他一个人有限的狩猎能力，恐怕很难渡过接下来的严冬。

新一一路避开人迹，走了很远。捕食鸟和体型小一点的兔子为生。在秋天里找到了一个不大、可以利用的洞穴，还换了一身毛。

终于，在他积攒起过冬的食物和脂肪之后，大雪落了下来。

新一曾躲在安全的地方短暂地变成人形观察过自己。只一丁点高，样貌大概如刚至学龄的小孩。很快又被冷意逼得变回身披皮毛的样子，蜷成一团拾获温暖。他不禁想，果然作为孤狼在丛林里生存，比作为孤儿在人群中流浪来得容易。以人类的单薄身体，哪有狼的牙齿和爪子有力。

一整个冬天他都没有说话。一如沉默的大雪。

 

直到燕子衔来春讯，狼崽从临时栖居的洞中钻出来。感叹自己还是这么的小。

他受够了不小心掉进雪坑，总要刨很久才能得以脱身。沾一身冰冷的雪，让人清醒得过了头，尤其耳朵会冻，不舒服。希望冬天快点过去。

好歹那之后严寒褪得很快。不久独居的幼狼又可以在跟他差不多高的草丛里漫无目的地走，偶尔撞见些蛇和田鼠之类能吃或不能吃的活物，有时被彼此吓一跳。

时光漫长。他疑惑自己什么时候才能长到足够大，大到能独自到人群中去讨生活，然后去找他的爸妈。

 

新一又一次处于换毛的季节里。他遭遇了一个变数。

时值清晨，阳光穿透树的叶片和晨雾变得刺眼。是一天中似乎全然并非捕猎的时机。

野性的生存使他面临危险时的警惕性和应变反应都非常强，尽管身为捕食者，由于他的幼小，他依然有相当的风险成为别的野兽的攻击对象。它们可不会觉得这么弱小的魔物和常见的普通猎物有什么不同。

他总能在第一时间做出逃跑或进攻的正确选择（通常都是前者）。为防走漏身份，从来没有在野外变成人形过，因着狼形下的行动最不会留下魔物的气息。

所以这一次刚感到情况不对、朝着草丛最密的方向奔出去两步，就忽然四爪腾空的情况实在把幼小的狼崽吓得不轻。

绝对比他所见过的任何野兽还要快！这个念头先从新一的脑中闪过，然后从后颈的触感感觉到：自己被人提起来了？！

他发誓自从他出生以来没有有希子以外的第二个“人”用手这样碰过他的后脖子。那位置让他僵住无法行动，又因为害怕而下意识地夹起尾巴。

他这才意识到，如果抓他的真的是一个人，他还得装作一头普通的狼才行。

——但人类怎么可能有这么夸张的速度！他对上那双鲜红如血的眼睛的时候终于想要怒骂自己想的太迟了。莫非自己误入了吸血鬼的领地？！

抓他的是一只青年男性吸血鬼，披着黑色斗篷，戴一顶黑色高礼帽和造型夸张的单片眼镜。看起来有些不合时代感和活泼。毫无阅历的狼崽最后从那标志性的血色眼眸和尖尖的耳朵分辨道，尽管他实际上很可能是一个活了几百年的老爷爷。吸血鬼是死物，他们没有生命可言。

新一有时难以置信在自出生到与双亲和族群分离的这一年左右的时间里，自己是怎么从爸妈那里学到这么多的。但他确实是第一次在生存中面临在打或跑以外还存在第三个或者更多选项的情况。他知道吸血鬼和狼人存在敌对，但就像狼人和人类之间一样，这从来不是不可调和的。他不知道开口求饶有没有生还的可能，可是颈后被捏住而造成的僵直让他简直失去说话的机能。

黑羽快斗摩挲着下巴看着这只绿眼睛的小狼狗，狼人，更正。可是它怎么会这么小！他从来没有见过这么小只的，可爱的，小狼狗！好想摸但它看起来正在换毛，可能会摸得一手毛。它的毛色好浅，真好看，绒毛肯定很软，想摸……

吸血鬼于是说：“你怎么这么小？叫什么名字？怎么跑到这里来的？这附近没有狼群的吧。”

然后就像意识到自己一次性问问题问太多了一样，把玩偶大小的狼，不是狗，托在手里摁进怀里，转身就走。尽管完全没有从怀中的小动物口中得到任何一星半点的回应，仍然坚持不懈地又像是自言自语又像是对话一般提问：“你会说话吗？可不可以变成人啊？跟我走好不好？没有去处的话我可以养你哦❤~”

小狗（狼）准备挣扎着扒过他的袍子从他肩膀跃下去的举动被表面上活泼实际上也很活泼的大人及时发现并不动声色地反扒回来。

“不行哦，在我的领地上被我捡到的话就是我的了，你家大人没教过你吗？跟我回去啦。”这样说道，吸血鬼并忽地跃起，然后就像飞一样地来到空中并越过了很大一段距离，才降下来，在树的枝干上停顿，再进行下一段短暂的，飞行。

年幼的狼崽被突如其来的失重吓得快晕过去，不得已紧紧埋在陌生人的胸前。那里果然是安静而冰冷的，但怀抱他的臂膀倒是十分牢固有力。

不过几分钟光景，吸血鬼带着捡来的狼崽来到一座古堡前。新一从没有见过这么高耸的建筑。尽管这里离他先前活动的区域可能，用跑的只要小半天，从远处却竟然不曾得见。

被一路抱着带进阴暗的古堡内，新一已经放弃直接从这个吸血鬼的领地中心地带直接逃跑。那人看来对自己的狼人身份深信不疑，很可能想跑也跑不掉。他有点傻的发言实际上传递出没有恶意的信号。新一虽然对这吸血鬼的动机心存疑虑，但看来他的意愿对当前的状态根本起不到任何影响。

他还太弱小了。

柔软的狗（狼）趴在怀里的感觉让快斗满心欢喜。青年快步上楼，从走廊两侧的十几道门中的一道进入了一间状似卧室的巨大房间，再进入浴室，几乎舍不得把狗放在洗漱台上，放了一整缸的热水。

新一看着奇怪的老头（大哥哥）瞎忙，有点惊奇地看着水把池子注满，更惊奇的是外表看似古旧原始的城堡里竟然还有这么奇妙的装置。

快斗把狗拎起来，举到浴缸中央，换成抱在手里的位置，然后把狗按进了水里。

然后伴随着“嘭”的一声响，“——噗啊啊啊救命！快放手哇会死的——！”快斗被溅了一身一脸的水。浴缸里一小只狗（狼！）变成了一个五、六岁的人类小孩，就好像被热水解除了变身魔法一样。

实际上新一只觉得被忽然按进一大池水而奋力挣扎才不小心变成人形。作为人类小孩的他奋力划了几下才扶到浴缸较远一边才边上，而如果以狼的形态浮在水面，则连浴缸底都踩不到。

大口喘着气回头望向奇怪的吸血鬼，一双淋了水的碧色眼睛撞进一对红眸，新一对着同样满身是水的自作自受者惊魂未定地大吼：“你在做什么呀！”

快斗被他突然的气势吓得一愣。

这就是两人鸡飞狗跳的邂逅了。

 

快斗只是想给捡来的小动物洗个澡。但他甜蜜的小宠物根本不让他碰。太怕生了，他想。尽管手臂上那些细小抓痕不仅无关痛痒，还瞬间就能自愈，但为此报废了一件他还颇喜欢的旅行用的袍子还是令他有些心疼。

他给坚决要求自己洗澡的小朋友拿了一套自己小时候的衣服，顶着那人像是疑心他会把他煮来吃了的目光送进浴室。

快斗道：“既然能变成人形就不要长时间地变回去了。对你的魔法发育不好。”噢，也以免把换下的毛弄得到处都是。

小动物警惕中难掩惊奇的神情告诉他，大概是被他说中了。他根本不知道会有这种问题。

“需要在尾巴的位置开洞吗？”

“你在说什么？”，似乎是想这么说。小家伙从先前恶狠狠地骂了他一句之后就几乎不讲话，却莫名地令他有些心软。

“不用！”……虚张声势。

“好、好。”快斗做投降状，“不过，不管怎么说，我建议你留下。”

“？”又不说话了。

“先别管我图什么。你难道觉得自己明明身为魔物，却还要像动物一样、一直这样茹毛饮血下去吗？”

“……”

“你叫什么？”

“……江户川。江户川柯南。”

快斗伸手摸了摸他的头。小孩有些不耐但没有避开他。是个有戒心但总的来说还不太有城府的孩子，年轻的吸血鬼这样想道。

“黑羽快斗。叫声‘お兄ちゃん’？”（哥哥）

“黒羽爺さん。”即答。（黑羽爷爷）

快斗顺手又把小鬼按进水里了。

 

最后以“黑羽哥哥”达成一致。柯南对被叫作“柯南”倒似乎更为不习惯，这又一次提醒快斗也许很久都没有人叫他的名字，并引发了同情心泛滥。

下午。柯南向快斗提出没什么事的话他要出去捕猎了。他的人形身体似乎完全不耐饥的样子。

光是和新交的小朋友面对面坐着聊天就心满意足的吸血鬼这才意识到，尽管许诺了提供收容，却由于自己并不需要定期饮食而完全忽略了小——，狼，身为活物的生理需求。

对于“自己去捕猎”这种要求自然是言辞拒绝了，并把小孩捞起来夹在胳膊底下，一路下到地下室，敲开了寺井爷爷的棺材板。

柯南对于某吸血鬼突然的行动力已经慢慢习惯起来。他想象了一下这样的古堡里也许有以腐烂食物为食的幽灵居住，但应当并没有可供他这样的人食用的新鲜食物才对。

戴着睡帽的老者推开棺盖坐起来，热情地同远行归来的“快斗少爷”寒暄一番，并迅速把他俩支走了：“小朋友就应该多花时间玩。”似乎完全忽视了他是个异种的问题，然后宣称，晚餐于下午六点准时开始。

……你们吸血鬼都这么好客的吗？

回去时他们又一次顺着盘旋在塔楼内侧的梯级而行。

柯南道：“放我下来，黑羽。”

快斗雷打不动：“你的敬称呢？不懂礼貌的小孩是不会讨人喜欢的哦！”

小孩为什么要讨人喜欢啊？而且是你这种人……

“放我下来啦，我自己能走。”

“你腿太短很慢的欸。而且手举那么高牵手不觉得累吗？”

确实，小孩的身体站直了也高不到青年大腿的一半，但为什么非得要牵着手走啊？

 

后续的交谈中柯南从黑羽那里了解到，寺井爷爷并非是他想象中的古堡的管家一类角色，而只是黑羽父亲的一位友人罢了。至于他为什么会称黑羽快斗为少爷，则是一般敬称。

古堡里也没有幽灵。也没有别的人或者可以交谈的生物了。柯南非常吃惊，问黑羽为什么一个人住在这么大的建筑里。黑羽只说是继承来的。这里是黑羽家族最大的一处地产，一直到另外一边野地的山顶，都是他家的。他现在隐居于此。在别的地方，尤其是人类的居住地里，也有很多分散的房产。

“你很有钱吗？”小鬼一派天真地提问。

快斗愣了一下，道：“当然……”

柯南沉思起来，他说：“但是你还是一个人啊……”

快斗疑惑地看着他：“你不是人啊？”

还真不是。

两个不是人的魔物共同略过了这个有些奇怪地话题，进入到下一个奇怪的话题中去。

 

下午六点，夕阳西下。柯南是真没想到在这样的偏僻古旧的城堡能看到电灯。

黑羽解释说他其实昨晚就到了，然后恢复了一下城堡里的电力系统。电力的来源是水力，城堡底下的地下河。但这座城堡不是所有的房间都通电。因为为了避人耳目，安装的工程是黑羽家的朋友完成的。要铺设整座城堡的电力覆盖起来太浩大了。所以这里也常备煤油灯和烛台。

所以不是魔法啊……差点说出口的柯南心里稍微窘迫。

晚饭果然只有他一个人吃。精细的人类食物，熟食。肉以外还有作为狼不会感兴趣的素食，他都吃了一点。似乎身为人的身体需要这么多种类的食材才能维持生命的样子。有些惊叹。

可以长高吗？这样想道。

快斗认真地看他认真吃东西的样子。狼人的小孩还不会使用餐具，他简单教了一下。拿得很正确，有点生涩但不笨拙。

用餐过程中得知食材是寺井爷爷到附近的镇上托朋友帮忙买的。人类小镇，和隐藏其中的吸血鬼朋友。看起来这样的情况着实并不少见。

“所以我是不是去镇上会方便一点？”

红眸的吸血鬼单手托腮，一刻也不停地回答他：“不行哦。至少要等你的生长速度稳定下来才行。”

晚上寺井爷爷有自己的事情，就撇下他们。两人又聊了一会儿天，柯南一直有各种各样的好奇，虽然他有的本来不想问的，但黑羽讲话的方式让他总是想接下去这个话题。几乎没完没了。

幼狼打了一个哈欠。可能晚饭吃的有些太饱，或者日落后到了他一般化睡觉的时间了，黑羽牵着男孩一只小手上楼睡觉。

还是上午的那个房间。柯南尽管声明不想和快斗睡在一起，但被以“别的房间还没有打扫”为理由拒绝了。他说那他可以蜷在屋角就好，黑羽却道：“……你该不会是担心睡着了不小心变回去，我会嘲笑你吧？”

被换成睡衣的小孩愣住了，道：“应该不会的吧……”

“那就算变回去了我也不笑你。”同样换好了睡衣的大人煞有介事地承诺道。尽管对面的小孩完全不是在介意他所说的内容。

“现在，睡觉。”把人往怀里一揽，好轻松地就压到床上，被子一掀把两人都盖好。

柯南拗不过他，终于在这完全不同于土地的松软触感以及一个新结识的奇人身上的新鲜气味中阖眼。

 

他一次都没有不小心地变身过。

第二天黑羽把他带到书房开始教他读写。这里没有魔法，但房间的布置使得物品不容易染上灰尘。也有可能是因为，吸血鬼并不需要光，所以很多的房间都没有窗户。这对柯南也没有什么影响。尽管黑羽说，黑暗中他绿色的眼睛有点吓人。柯南按照他所想的去回应道：“红眼睛的吸血鬼没有资格说这种话。”

黑羽于是一边走一边变成了人类的样子。耳廓变作圆弧形，单片眼镜下红色的眼睛变成了蓝色。但因为一时不能适应阴暗的光线，不小心在地毯上绊了一下，他赶紧扶住墙壁才没有摔倒。

柯南走到他们要去的下一个房间里，点起烛台，才学着他的样子改变眼睛的感觉。黑羽这才发现小孩的眼睛也是蓝色，只是因为没有练习过这细节的变化，才以为那样的绿色眼睛只是消除掉兽瞳，就是人形的样子了。

不过他很快解除了这个变化，并道：“人类的眼睛长时间待在这样的环境下，视力会变坏的吧，黑羽哥哥？”

懂得太多了吧，小鬼。“是啊。”他答。并弯下腰才得以摸到小孩的头顶。这样的绿眼睛似乎没有蓝色的那双看起来顺眼。

 

他似乎学得过于快了。快斗不禁有些惊叹。他见过身手灵活的狼人，但头脑这么灵活的，几乎不像是两岁的狼人小孩有可能达到的程度。还是说，其实因为小孩的父亲是个立派的博物学家？“父亲告诉过我”“父亲讲给我的”“父亲教过我这个”是这一个上午快斗从小孩嘴里听到最多的几句话。

“……有什么是你不会的吗？”忍不住这样问道。那些他以为要教给学龄小孩的内容包括书写，全都被毫无疑问地掌握了。小孩不知道从什么时候开始，像在书房里进行航海大发现一样跑来跑去，轻易地垫在摞起的书籍上够到高处，以非常高的频率翻开各种快斗自己大概已经扔在记忆里不知道哪个角落的著作。

“……啊，我大概知道这个地方要怎么使用了，我想自己在这里待一会儿。可以午饭的时候再来叫我吗？谢谢你，黑羽哥哥。”小鬼一连串的话说完，见他没有明显的回应，才扭过头仰着脸，疑问地看了他一眼。

“……可以。”快斗强忍嘴角抽动的愤慨，故作轻松地抖了一下斗篷，转身出去了。

柯南盯着关上的门扉有些意外……本以为那是个黏人的不行的家伙，如果果断地回绝倒是令他不意外。……果然是个怪人，他想。不过很快又埋首去寻那些父亲跟他提过的，想要参考的内容去了。

在他看不到的地方，黑羽蹲在门后悲痛欲绝地抱住了头。他万万没有想到，捡回来的幼崽居然完全没有依恋他的意思！这让他深受打击。即使这是个男孩子，也不可以这样挫败他的个人魅力！明明昨天还那么认真地同他聊天来着，唉……

最终还是认命地去厨房转了一圈。快斗自然不能万事都麻烦寺井爷爷，何况在他漫长的岁月里也并非没有掌握厨艺这一点小小的技能。

他想起曾经学做菜的时候哄过的不知道第几个人类的女朋友。不过她们现在都早已作古啦。也许他以后也会在这个狼人的小孩死后想起他？他至今没有给过任何的人类初拥，无法想象将那种鲜活的生命封印进如同他一样被时间隔绝的时光里。但现在却莫名又跟一个活物亲近起来，尽管这是一个狼人，一只来路不明的失群幼狼。

既然被支走了，快斗决定在午饭之前利用尚显充足的时间调查一下这只小动物的来历。

 

移居至这里第三天的晚饭后，寺井爷爷刚好回来古堡，并主动帮忙收拾餐厅，柯南被快斗叫到一个小型的会客室里。

快斗坐到沙发上，把他抱在腿上，将两人面对面，对他道：“我现在还没有办法知道狼人是怎样让幼崽的魔力核心得到成长的。但你确实已经压抑天性太久，为了不对以后留下什么隐患，可能需要一点非常规的手段。”

柯南有些谨慎地看着他，快斗于是轻松地笑笑，道：“要知道你这种年纪的小不点，再怎么也该有人类小孩七岁以上的身高了，但你才这么小一个。”他拿手指比划了一个小段那么长的距离，柯南有些受不了这家伙逮着机会就要嘲笑他的习惯，或者说，趣味。

他接着道：“但我对吸血鬼怎么帮助同类的法子可以说再清楚不过。要知道吸血鬼和狼人都是血族，可以说是魔物中血脉的力量最强的两个种族。所以，”腥红的眼睛紧盯着碧绿的兽瞳，“你想要试试吗，江户川柯南？喝我的血。”

 

幼小的孩童睁大了眼睛，却无法中断对视。他可能比黑羽更深刻地知道，自己如果想要变强和找回失散的父母，可能根本就别无选择。

所以他说，好。

快斗并不意外，他解开左手袖口的扣子，向上叠到肘部，然后将右手食指的指甲变得尖锐而长，最后顺着自己的小臂，纵向划开了一道长约五公分的口子。

纵使身为死物的吸血鬼并没有脉动，鲜血也立刻溢满了创口。但在吸血鬼的操控下，满而未滴。

狼人的幼崽被真实的血腥味诱哄，却未表现出多少躁动。这血的味道闻起来确实比他见过的普通动物更……甘美。但他克制着直到饲主伸出手，才两手握住那生白的手臂，将自己的唇附上去。

快斗本以为，如果幼崽对体内魔力的驾驭不够熟练，那么他最后一个有可能重新冒出耳朵和尾巴的机会就是此刻了。然而狼崽又一次没有顺应他的预想。他有些失落地看着柯南舔吮好一阵后，像暂时得到满足的补充一样从他怀里撤开了。过程中他甚至没有感觉到犬类的尖齿贴到他手臂。

刚饮过血的狼崽因为毫无经验而沾了许多在嘴唇上。他小心地把濡湿的位置都舔进嘴里，看着快斗的手臂在眼前很快地愈合了。那条细细的伤口没有留下任何痕迹，也没留下多余的血迹。然后有人摸了摸他的头。柯南才发现自己有一点轻微的喘，放开了下意识撰紧的双手，将喉咙里血腥的味道一点点压下去。

“做得很好。”他听见那人有些飘忽的声音道，“我第一次从活着的人身上弄血的时候溅得到处都是。那是我第一次明白，吸血鬼为什么要穿黑色的衣服。因为耐脏。”

他很想对这无厘头的话题表示鄙夷，但扛不住突然降临的晕眩，昏睡过去。

 

自那之后过去五年。

幼狼的成长速度惊人，方方面面的。

喂血的定番从开头的每三天一次，到现在几乎停止。除了第一次因为身体无法适应摄取外族的血液导致小狼崽昏迷近半日以外，在又三次之后他已经基本克服了饮血后的虚弱。

为了适应人类形态下不适合吸血的平整牙口，黑羽后来便用高脚杯放血给他喝。

最初真是成效极快。狼人的小孩从快斗大腿长到腰那么高只用了不足一年的时间，快斗有时候想抱在怀里都对这个身形有点吃力的程度。

某只吸血鬼为此大为遗憾了好久。

后来看着小狼从孩童成长为少年，一点一点抽拔的个子，又觉得并无什么好感慨的。

毕竟他也经历过这个过程，只不过跟柯南比起来漫长了好多好多。

当柯南得知黑羽的年龄的时候大吃一惊。不到一百二十岁，确实比想象中的吸血鬼的年龄小到不知哪里了。

“至少也该是几百岁吧？！看这个城堡的样子……”

于是黑羽告诉了他一件无伤大雅的事情，关于自己的身世。

黑羽是少见的有父母的吸血鬼。不是给他初拥的吸血鬼父亲，而是，他是吸血鬼之间自由结合诞下的子嗣。

这倒不是因为吸血鬼身为死物无法孕育新的“生命”。与此相反，他们完全可以通过这样的方式繁衍，这甚至不是一种禁忌。子孙以约于人类五倍的时间成长，不过等他们大致濒于成年，就像纯种的吸血鬼一样可以自由改变自己的面貌，维持鬼之壮年的身体。而如果像快斗没有刻意去限制自身的发展，就是他身为如同24岁青年模样的原因。

然而问题的症结在于，吸血鬼的族群由于漫长至于无尽的寿命，相互之间牵扯出各种各样稀奇古怪的裙带关系太多，而没有人会想要一个，“爱的结晶”，作为自己的后代。和常人对吸血鬼的认识相一致，他们那不会跳动的心脏里从没有多少爱情可言。

黑羽快斗是一个特例。

对于他的父母是否仍然“相爱”，他自觉没有多少话语权。他甚至对于他们如今身在何处、是否进入沉眠，都完全无从知晓，更不消说他们是否仍然相伴在彼此左右，还是早已另寻新欢。不过他们的事与他着实无甚关系，反之也是一样。

他几乎是一个人在这座偌大的城堡里长大。后一半和柯南相似。不过黑羽没有那么多独属于活物的生活需求需要料理。比如柯南很快学着自己准备食物，一日三餐，还有每日清洁身体，定期清扫房间和洗衣服。观察他做这些琐事常常让黑羽在心里默默目瞪口呆：原来光是活着就有这么多事情要处理。相比之下他自己仅仅是偶尔同别的领地上的吸血鬼有些礼节性的往来关系需要维持，就已经让他非常想要现在就提前五百年进入沉眠了。就有些佩服他的小朋友身上，与生俱来的那所谓生命力。

当然，每次有客人光临，他都会提前要求宅里的小动物藏好。有次小朋友偶发好奇心躲在暗处偷看他，被他一个眼神吓了回去。心里不禁有些好笑和趣味。

城堡有一个那么大的宴会厅，却从来不举办聚会什么的。黑羽向柯南推说是准备起来太麻烦，而且现在部族间都维持平静，也实在没有什么可庆祝的事情。

作为对这失却的热闹的一点小小补偿，黑羽在圣诞夜里和柯南一起吃了晚餐。

发现黑羽给两人的玻璃杯中盛的是番茄汁而不是红酒，更不是人血，柯南忍不住笑了。当事人倒也不置可否。拥有纯净血脉的他常年不捕食也不会有损魔力，即使用自己的血饲养一只未成年小狼甚至也都颇有余裕。只是不想用铁锈味道的饮料打乱了一桌子透着热气的，活人的食物罢了。

“吸血鬼是品尝不出食物的味道的。”

“哦？”柯南坐在餐桌对面。一边有二十个座位、拉通一整个宴会厅的长桌如今只在靠近主位的尽头一端设置了一桌菜肴，烛光也只温暖一小片空间。

“那么，黑羽哥哥在做菜的时候是怎么分辨的呢？”绿眼睛的小动物还是要仰起头来才能便于看着他。

“……寺井爷爷，曾经有一个人类的朋友，教给他，再教给我。”

小孩望着他，点点头。重新埋头专注于切盘子里的土豆块。

快斗看着他乖巧的样子，忽然心念一转。将右手伸到两人中间的餐桌上方，打了个响指。伴随着一声清脆的响，一朵鲜艳欲滴的血红玫瑰就突然凭空出现在他手中。

柯南看得呆了。快斗微微笑道：“给。Merry Christmas。”

小朋友有点脸红，用两只手把神秘出现的玫瑰捧过，才道：“抱歉，我没想到还有这个。”

快斗笑了，说：“没事没事，本来血族也没有庆祝圣诞的习俗吧。没关系的，柯南君。”

“这是，魔法吗？”柯南端详着手里的花朵，花瓣重重叠叠，蒂以下的部分被削去了。是真花。触手竟有些冰冷，像是刚从隆冬的凛风中摘来。

“不是哦，是魔术。”快斗纠正道。

柯南看过来的目光又变成那种发现新事物的新奇了。但很快又被一副认真的表情取代，他道：“那来年我也会陪黑羽哥哥一起的。就把这个作为我的圣诞礼物吧。”

快斗没料到他会突然这么说。也笑着对他道：“好。明年带你去看我养的玫瑰。”

柯南隔天起床，发现竟下了一夜的大雪。而居于人处的他竟浑然未觉。

 

所谓玫瑰，其实是血蔷薇。

被小朋友指出这个称谓错误的时候，快斗理直气壮地反驳回去：“送小姑娘的花怎么能说蔷薇呢！必须是玫瑰！”

柯南懒得反驳他，问道：“这地下埋着死人吗？”看这极茂盛一大片的样子，尽管长在城堡庭院最背阴的位置上，如果不是人血，恐怕也是无法浇灌出的。

快斗像向他陈述一件平常不过的知识那样回答道：“是的。新鲜的尸体埋下去，血液成为吸血玫瑰的养料。斩掉花朵，一株就会死。刺也是会吸血的。你现在去翻土，底下应该还有不少白骨。”

还真是吸血鬼会养的植物。柯南想道。

他后来闲暇时就常常在这里玩。

有一次因为变成狼形而扔了一地的衣服。偶然路过的黑羽吓了一跳，以为他被不明的人抓走。小心从蔷薇丛里钻出来的半大灰狼怎么也想不到，所谓的惩罚是被飞扑过来的黑羽摁在怀里揉到毛发凌乱。

“你是毛绒控吗老爷爷？！”好不容易跑脱的狼拿尾巴抽他小腿。快斗完全无法将视线从那对尖尖立起的耳朵上撕下来。

体形稍大但还远不及成年的狼走到地板上的衣服中间，又变形回来。外表约莫十岁的小孩背对他，将散落的衣物一件件捡起，收拾穿戴好，再转身就又是那个帅气俊朗的小绅士了。

快斗不知道自己是什么样的表情，但可能眼神有些过于直勾勾，以至于瞬间脸红的小孩气哼哼骂了他一句，恋童癖。

也不是没见过小家伙在自己面前脱到赤裸，洗澡或是换衣服，次数还不少。不过快斗忽然发自内心地觉得，这个号称叫做江户川柯南的狼人小孩，这一次做的诅咒好像成功了。

“以后不要把衣服扔这么乱！”

“别慌嘛欧亚吉，那我先脱掉叠好好了。”（老头）

设想了一下狼人的孩子把衣物一件件除尽、光着身子叠好再化形的样子，快斗不禁抬手捂住了并不会流鼻血的鼻子。

 

不过闹剧一场罢了。几年间还有别的各种零星时刻，遗落进记忆里就尽是些会发光的灰尘。

柯南对临时饲主慢慢地有些了解。譬如比起吸血鬼标志性的纯黑装扮，那人其实可能更喜欢白色。从衣柜里占大多数（尽管从来不穿）的雪白衣料窥见一斑。柯南就曾经抱着说不清道不明的心态偷来穿过，在这里只要避着人（鬼）就能轻松隐瞒。玩了之后又收拾回去。反正他大多数时候也是穿黑羽古旧时候的衣服，毕竟即使有时从镇上买来布匹，做衣服也十分麻烦。买成衣又因为换得太快，太浪费。有的就拿黑羽近一点时候的衣服加以裁剪。年代关系，主要集中在维多利亚风格。不过柯南只会脑补黑羽小时候穿成这样的样子，像个……王子？不会自己穿。至多可以容忍线条多一点，毕竟也不好改，但多余的装饰实在还是去掉的好。

黑羽有时候跟他一起出门。白天，在森林里玩。完全不像是怕阳光的样子。不过他有时会完全变成人类样子，也许有一点影响？但黑羽死活拒绝去溪边和河里钓鱼。柯南觉得这似乎是餐桌从来不出现鱼类的真实原因，他以前一直以为鱼不易保存，看来都是骗人的。

黑羽还帮他剪头发。不过很不熟练。好在即使失手，缺的地方只要睡一觉就又能长回来。魔物毕竟是魔物。不过要是完全不用剪，就又更方便些。

他来这里的第二年，黑羽开始教他如何战斗。

血族的特点真是一样，比如最强的战斗形态往往不是吸血蝙蝠和狼的形态，也不是公认弱小的人类形态，而是一半妖化的魔物形态。

由于江户川实在是擅长变形，而且在这方面应当是突出的稳定，黑羽直接让变出爪子和耳朵的小孩尝试攻击自己。

他们练习的地点是一间地下的石室，通常在夜里，魔物的血液最兴奋的时刻。最初的一般化攻防柯南几乎觉得黑羽不留情面得令人厌烦。不过他也很快地适应下来：每次被那家伙耍了，都是因为速度不够快。尽管也有身体太轻被轻松扔出去的时刻。纯种成年吸血鬼无论是敏捷还是力量，都远远是幼狼无法望其项背的。

但他往往愈挫愈勇。结果于是经常顶着一身淤青和擦伤。两人一同上楼，然后大人会拿魔物适用的医药箱给小朋友整理一番。柯南本来推说不用，这点轻微小伤就算放着不管第二天就能痊愈。但黑羽竟然对他甜言蜜语，说什么心疼之类肉麻的话，他只得勉为其难地让步。不过本来也不会有什么要事打搅，不如随意聊会儿天。宁静的夜里他们好像就只拥有彼此了。

其实柯南很早就知道吸血鬼不用休息睡觉这种事，因而快斗也没有很费劲地纠缠他，就让他留在了两个人共用的一个房间。大部分都是柯南在用，但黑羽偶尔会蹭着他一起睡，或者在他早上起来的时候发现前一天不见踪影的人不知什么时候跑来跟他一被窝裹在一起。柯南对此还怀恨了很久，抱怨自己警惕心太差。但无论如何某行踪诡谲的吸血鬼依然想来就来想走就走，狼人的小孩从来都没有成功抓到他的现行过。

他用了三年时间，才不过能在模拟的战斗中撕裂了黑羽的袍角，得到一句：“不错嘛，小家伙！”透露着欣喜的赞扬。他清楚地知道自己的能耐长进了多少。他甚至无力要求这只吸血鬼用战斗的状态与他对峙。不过，那之后黑羽第一次释放出魔压，把他震得飞出去，再用无形的手掐住他脆弱的脖颈把他抵在墙上的时候，他好像无心地感受到，黑羽最初捡他回来时那种纯然的热情，有什么东西改变了。

那天的战斗练习结束后，绝顶聪明的狼几乎是立刻就开始反省。这种好像有了家的感觉没有使他变软弱过，既因着他自身勤劳的敦促，又来自同居者对种族间的差异一向采取的承认态度，而后者间接地提醒了他，他将面临多么强劲的对手。但究竟是什么引起了黑羽情感上的迁移，尚且是一个他无法拆解的谜团。

他想着，又想道，那家伙，……种族使然的话，应该不会有什么感情的吧……？那么又仿佛回到他们相遇的原点。红眼睛的吸血鬼是想利用养不熟的小狼崽做什么呢？

 

近一年来他很少外出走动了。城堡里足够宽敞，藏书也足够深广——狼人的孩子大概才方挖掘到一半——，而接近于每日一练的战斗则提供了足够的舒展筋骨的时机。

沉思于此，柯南难得又去了黑羽的“玫瑰”花田。

如今他已长到黑羽胸口一般高了。化作狼形则感觉更为明显：扬起头竟然比花丛更高。

四季都不会枯萎也从来不凋零的蔷薇花一如鲜血开了满园，刺状的叶片和真正带刺的茎都是黑而非常见的绿色。狼爪踩在泥地里，触感总是那么松软。即使毋须浇水，这处土地也始终呈现肥沃微湿的深黑色。

从室内出去，穿过花田，就进入照得到阳光的庭院里。比起室内的安宁，这生长活物的位置上反倒有些死寂过头。这也是柯南一直不喜欢庭院，而更宁可直接到森林深处去的原因。

不过今天他没有什么兴致。他沿着庭院走了一段路，忽然发现了一点微小的异样。起先只是惊讶，然后莫名升起的疑心令他不由自主靠近去观察。

结果同他一开始的直觉一样，庭院边界靠近森林的位置上，不知何时升起了一道无形屏障。尽管可以接近并触摸到，却无法穿越。半大的狼沿着整座城堡走了一圈，发现，至少地上的部分，完整连贯地划了一个圈。

或许这城堡的主人将他监禁在内了。

又或许，这只是他提供的庇护的一种。

 

不应该遗忘的，吸血鬼是擅长封印术的种群。每一个魔物的族类都有其固有的擅长领域。狼人擅长的是破坏。他们的力量应该说凌驾于吸血鬼之上。然而他们没有翅膀，无法飞行。除此以外他们也本该是仇敌的。……

居于城堡里的狼沉默地思索着。有一个可能性是黑羽已经发现并调查出了他隐瞒的身份。要知道江户川柯南本人也在利用城堡中可以接触到的资料探查狼人种群的过往，而他几乎没有针对黑羽做任何掩饰，知道在那些尘封魔物历史的魔法书类上做手脚，在吸血鬼眼里是十足的徒劳。

就他至今的了解看来，“工藤”这个姓氏所代表的部族历史之久远。这意味着血脉强劲，可以解释他在狼人中少见的智力早成的原因。但近几十年、不，应该说是从近百余载以来，他们就完全在记录中销声匿迹。其中不乏有多番不实猜测，而柯南自己的推断只是他们因为某种原因融入人类之中。然而关于几年前自己父母的忽然消失，则找不到任何线索。

如果那次事件是与吸血鬼有关、或者更直接一点，跟黑羽这一支族裔有所牵扯，黑羽如今的幽禁也并非没有道理。但为什么事到如今才……

缺失的部分太多，拼图的碎块仍然无法连接。柯南唯一可以肯定的是黑羽还不打算要他的命，不然根本毋须费这个周折暗中将他圈进一个奇妙的结界里。他可以在前夜的战斗里佯装失手，或者更甚：吸血鬼在自己的领地杀死一只狼，都不需要理由。

 

心里很乱。柯南难得步调有些仓促地在城堡里走动。黑羽没有出现在他会路经的区域里，恰好他一时也有些不知该如何面对他。

傍晚。柯南在房间里写字。忽然手边轻轻“嘭”的一声，一小团烟雾后浮现一只黑色蝙蝠。一对小小的眼睛红红的，同时不住拍打着翅膀以悬浮在桌子上方，其中一只迷你爪子上抓着一小张便条。

黑羽有时候用吸血蝙蝠充当信使，在城堡里同他做简要的沟通。

柯南解下字条。蝙蝠在半空中转了个身，像来时那样消失了。“不用回复”，的意思。

他将卷起的字条伸展开，读道：晚饭后来三楼的书房。后面是一个头顶礼帽、圆形的单片眼镜遮住一边眼睛，龇牙露齿笑容夸张的简笔画——黑羽给自己的自画像落款。

柯南曾怀疑过他是否只会画这一个样子的小人脸。不过今日着实并无追究的兴致，直觉有什么要事会发生的感觉，像一柄悬起的剑给他无形的压迫，无论是否落下、何时落下，都必将带来些改变了。

独自用过晚餐后柯南依约来到城堡三楼的书房。这里其实就在唯一一间现正使用中的卧房隔壁。他独自入睡时有时想到黑羽就在一墙之隔的地方待一整夜，偶尔也会觉得有些安心。

走廊里看到仅那一扇门后透出些亮光，是天色暗下来后黑羽给他留的灯。柯南推门进去，见一身纯黑着装的黑羽端坐在小几旁一只扶手椅上，手中是有些久违的盛着新鲜血液的红酒杯。

原来是又要喂他血吗……？见此情景柯南不由想道。年初以来已经商量好把喂血的频率从之前的一月一次，逐渐降低至三个月一次。时值仲秋，这日子不是很准，不过算下来也差不多了。

狼人的孩子是真的有依靠这个好好生长。通过在吸血鬼城堡的浩瀚藏书中的深入调查，他们基本得出不会有副作用的结论，并商定这种外源的魔力补充可以一直持续到小孩成年。

可惜现在看来他似乎还是稍有些慢了一步，外表如同十四岁左右少年，维持在这个身高缓慢发展了大半年，不见多少起色。要知道，按狼人的年岁来讲，柯南再有三年后的春夏交织之季，就已经要具备迈入成年的条件了才是。

他不得不在意这个。他想他不可以也不能一辈子待在别人的领地里。

他迟早要回归到……回归到一个他现在尚不知位于何处的归处，他只知道那至少是一个他可以作为工藤新一生存下去的地方。

 

端过酒杯时柯南不经意看了一眼快斗。几年的相处下来，他已经从另一人常年带笑的表情中掌握了分辨些细微情绪的本领。此时虽并不觉得异样，却发现那笑容偶然竟无法解读。

他仰起头将整杯血液饮尽。没来由感觉到有道目光在暴露出的颈项间逡巡，像羽毛扫过喉结一般。然后那里竟忽然变得热了起来。柯南有些惊诧，移开杯沿后依然习惯性舔嘴唇，却被不知什么时候冒出的利齿在下唇上划破了一个小口。他努力把空掉的酒杯放稳在桌上，感觉身体僵硬，却同时由内而外散发出高热一般。体内有什么东西横冲直撞。

他想他第一次遇上通常在幼崽身上发生的魔力失控。脑子里忽然混乱的线条又突然清晰地接续在一起。几乎是在想通一切的同时他终于控制不住某种原始的欲望。

柯南忍不住化形为狼，直奔半开的房门，跑了出去。

 

黑羽快斗从座位上站起来，口中喃喃道：“不是说好化形之前把衣服收拾好吗……”一边弯下腰捡起了散落一地的少年的衣物。他动作飞快却又流畅有余，一个飞跃就闪身出了房间，隐约听得一声弹指响，房内的灯光就灭尽了。

想跟他的小宠物来一场黑暗中的躲猫猫。黑羽看到慌不择路的狼尾巴，像剑一样指向地面，在隔壁卧房的门口掠过的影子，——说是隔壁，也至少让他跑出去十米开外了。快斗又是一个飞身，一秒之后已落于门内，反手带上门，就见灰狼的身影还想往阳台上跑。

想要跳窗逃跑么……

他一挥手，阳台的门扉就猛然在狼的跟前合上。快斗不介意白天，却不喜欢在没有月光的新月之夜出门。尽管这是传统捕猎的日子。不过，反倒切合了今天的主题不是吗。

柯南转身面对他，快斗往房间深处走，把抱在怀里的衣服堆放到椅子上。他走得近了，狼崽重心压后，做出一个类似准备起跳的动作，却没有像那些令人嫌弃的品种那样对他龇牙咧嘴。显然，比起进攻，他的狼更知道何时选择防御和逃跑更为明智。

快斗身形一动竟是卖了个破绽。柯南向那空档扑过去的下一个瞬间就知道不对，却根本来不及反应，整个人，整只狼就被黑羽单手卡住脖子，轻松掼倒在床上。

他没有挣扎，梗着脖子喘气。比起呼吸上的桎梏，下腹的烈火才更令他难受。

黑羽押着他，命令他：“变回去！”

他还想要顽抗，精神上不予听从。

黑羽逼他对上鲜红的双眼，这一次的话语带上了些压力，声音也十足冰冷。重复道：“变回去。”

或许是由刚饮下的血的作祟，柯南万分懊恼自己的身体比自己更听黑羽的话。他感觉到肌肉、骨骼、内脏的变化，就像他自己做的时候一样，倏忽间就解除了大半变身，仅余四肢和头顶还留有尚未消除的痕迹。

黑羽放松了颈上禁锢，空着的手摸摸他尚仍覆着绒毛的手背，道：“这里也要。别抓破床单了。”

心里诅咒这该死的深居简出的吸血鬼，总是在实际很要紧的时候拘泥些无聊的破事，柯南只觉得身上难受得快死了，半天才分出足够的心智去把尖利四爪变回人类圆润的指与掌。

他抬手揪住俯在上方的青年人的衣服前襟，愤懑地吼道：“你到底在干嘛啦！”

 

看着一手带大的狼仰躺在身下，露出脆弱的颈项和柔软的肚皮，再变身成一丝不挂的少年模样。纯真脸上通红一片的难耐表情尤其在这无光的黑夜里颇为惹眼，下体失却毛发的遮掩之后更加完整可见昂扬地立起，快斗就不会否定自己让他喝下那杯血的决定。

“你知道我今天放血的时候在想什么吗？”他问。略微沙哑的嗓音语带笑意，宛如情人间的私语。

无端被诱入发情的狼烦躁地摇头，似是在严正宣告对这毫无实质意义的装模作样的唾弃。一对尖尖的耳朵跟着甩来甩去。一刻也不想由他磨蹭下去了吗……

“‘你’，呀。”他忽然想用指腹摸摸手掌下方少年凸起的喉结并就这么做了，不期然带出一声隐忍的惊喘，抓在他衣服上的手也跟着垂落下去。仰着脖子的家养野物给他一种控制欲得到满足的感觉。再者，他不反抗的时候就是一副有些凄然的赤裸裸的献祭样子，也激发出些凌虐欲望。

快斗觉得自己已经很久没有使用过了的器官有些久违地被裤子绊得难受。

他先吻了那薄薄的三角形的耳朵尖，特别注意用唾液把狼最不喜欢弄湿的位置沾得很湿。毛绒绒但有点韧的软，舔起来触感非常微妙。柯南又想去推他的胸口，被叼着耳朵狠狠亲舔了几下就像要哭了一样呻吟起来。不需要呼吸的吸血鬼对着那对非人的耳朵吹出凉的空气，轻声道：“帮我脱。”

——没劲的大人！那恶狠狠的眼神似乎是像这样控诉道。

柯南直接去拽他的皮带扣。如果说都到了这个份上还不知道黑羽想要做什么，那么他可能需要一点无关紧要的青春期教育。

他不太在意贞操什么的。狼本来到一定时候就会有周期性的发情，虽然一般都不至于不可控，但不得不说这该死的吸血鬼恰到好处地调动起他最敏感容易被撩拨的点。

他想跟他做，其实很想。抱着一种莫名末日一般的心情。天知道他甚至都没有遗精过，但一低头就看到自己笔直的性器，尽管呈现一种青涩的浅红色，他就根本不怀疑自己能做得到。

他分开腿让黑羽能跪得更近，纤细的手指灵巧地解开金属的扣饰，也不多往下垮什么的，就去摸男人的性器。

……竟然是温热的？！年轻的狼有点惊讶，虽然确实不及他手心温度，但柯南确实客观上不知道吸血鬼的鸡巴会有热度。快斗笑着吻在他胸口，道：“大概是为了骗骗人类小姑娘的设计。”

被少年缺乏经验却并不青涩的反应有所取悦，因为年长者早已倦于哄骗受教会洗脑的“人类小姑娘”对贞洁的执意。尽管少女的鲜血确实比之其他人要更好喝。

“继续。”又一吻落在颌下。小家伙握着粗涨的性器胡乱摸索几下，竟撅着嘴拒绝了：“不要。你自己不是一下子就好了吗？”

黑羽闻言，明亮地笑起来。他想他也许有些过于从容了，连礼帽和反光的单片眼镜都没有摘，也不怪喘着粗气的小狼狗要跟他闹别扭。于是略微抬高点身体，一身装束就这样凭空没了，一刻之后才听到背后传来衣物落地的声音。

无数次看他魔术和魔法随意切换的小狼还沉浸在不知所措和惊奇中，被握住细瘦的腰翻了个面，猛地扑在被子里。对那人突如其来的恶作剧适应不能。

接着又被揽着腰拉起来，半坐着靠进一片泛着凉意的胸膛。突然被架开双腿摆成一副任人采撷的样子，后穴的位置上也感觉到忽然被抵进了一个指头。

明明入眼只是自己的胴体，却仍有一种眼睛不知往哪儿放的羞耻感。本来应该为异物的突入感觉难受，却被屁股后面毛毛的触感夺走了注意。

哎？！

离“带尾巴的人形”的记忆太遥远，以至于柯南一时竟有些没明白发生了什么。耳朵尖又被恶意色情地舔了一下，他听到快斗说：“放松点，进不去。”

可能吸血鬼的食欲和性欲根本是一回事，所以手里不放过他，嘴上也不能闲着。

自发湿润的后穴还算顺利地含进一根手指，不过仍尚且任重而道远。柯南被发情的潮热弄得腰上发软，完全无力分心去收起根本就是作为弱点而存在的一大蓬尾巴。或许狼人在发情的时候就做不到这一点，因为即使他再怎样克制自己的反应，在黑羽就着甬道里带出来的滑液送入第二根手指的时候尾巴都忍不住摆弄着，往身后之人的腰腹一片蹭。

无异于火上浇油。他想，或者是自掘坟墓？

快斗很干脆地再多一根手指操他。柯南已经觉得很有些饱胀过余。怎样都很难过，想用手抚慰一下自己吐出些液体的性器，又顾忌那黑夜深处明亮的血色目光而羞耻得不敢动作。

他无意义地哼吟一声，抓住黑羽的小臂想让他能换上正主。

快斗的手指灵巧而恶质地碾过能让他快乐的那一小片区域，柯南费了好大劲才没忍住声音，后面狠狠夹紧，反倒被坚硬指节抵得难受。

亲吻落在他头顶，黑羽说：“别夹那么用力，等会儿会痛。”却又一派亲和地诱哄道，似是要安抚他：“要我来的话，你喊疼也不会停的。想好了吗？”

真有你的，柯南想。永远也是一副如兄如父高高在上的姿态，好像一切都由得我选择。实际上谁是那编织陷阱的狩猎人，既是无法宣之于口的秘密，却又同时分外昭然若揭。

柯南平时很少刻意去讨好，此刻却只想直白地说出他知道黑羽愿意听到的话：“你想的话，弄疼我也没关系。”

在场的成年人闻言发出一声闷笑。柯南觉得那大概是出于“曾经听过类似的话”，之类。没想到那人却道：“不是哦，但我是真的很想。第一次的时候会流血吗？”还在他的大腿内侧多摸了几下。

……下流！

其实也不那么想骂他。

臀部被抬起来，托着臀底往下放。仅仅是进来一个头部柯南就觉得像是撕裂感似的疼。尽管信赖自己的身体不至于真的受伤，但他很少这么痛过，就无法控制地绷紧身体。

可黑羽说到做到，也不安抚他，甚至一气都不带停的。就着内部自动分泌的润滑整根坐到底的时候他喘得像半条命都要没了，很勉强才忍住告饶。粗硬的性器进到那么深和热的地方，其自身的温度却比他的体表还要低。感觉不到对方有任何生命的搏动，只听得到自己的心跳震动了鼓膜的声音。

黑羽放开手，亲在他的耳根：“有没有好些？”

少年摇头，几乎完全不敢做更大幅度的动作了，每一个呼吸那么细微的肌肉收缩都因为相连的身体而牵扯到内里。不太敢想象他动起来会是种什么感觉。

黑羽抱住他的腰，在他体内征伐。基本上不会抽出去超过一半，但每次都死死顶到头。

这么做对柯南没有多大的快感可言，倒是强烈的摩擦感引发在平时不会触到的地方让他尤为无所适从。

黑羽的手指按上少年人的会阴，柯南还没有意识到他这是在做什么，就被下一次的冲撞挤压到某处，忽然地啊了一声。黑羽大概是找着了什么奇妙位置，移开手之后又继续往原先的角度插过去。过电般的快感瞬间使他后腰发酸，再也压不住用变了调的嗓音呻吟。

黑羽还按照原先的节奏抽送，柯南不知道是难受是享受去抓男人搁在他腰间的手。

“舒服吗？”被这样问道。

怀里的小孩像小动物一样哼哼几声拒绝表态，连尾巴尖都跟着弯了弯。黑羽就伸手去握住少年刚刚发育的阴茎，跟着操干的步调上下撸动。回应他的是骤然收紧的后穴，像张贪食的嘴，让人难以抗拒把它狠狠侵犯直到无法合拢的欲想。

其实若无夹在两人中间那油光水滑的狼尾阻隔视线，少年人的雪白臀底吞吃粗壮一根成年人的深红性器的画面或许才最令人……格外性起。

快斗亲昵地抱着他的男孩，将两人的上身贴靠在一起。坐位的关系，性器又进的更深，小动物仰着头呼噜噜地出气，顺势将后颈放到他肩头留下一片湿热汗水。

靠近柯南耳边吐出魅惑的话语：“看着。有感觉我摸哪里比较舒服吗？”

什——？我知道你很会撩，但这种教学语气是什么鬼！

根本不想看，但无法控制拿余光去瞄。前后都被周全地伺候到，虽然心里还剩一念清明、知道那人有意没让他去的太快，但先前怎么可能注意手、手法什么的……

成年人的指掌可以将少年的性器完整掌控，跟那人苍白肤色对比才愈发认识到未经使用的器官呈现一种怎样鲜嫩诱人的粉红。没有温度的手指先圈住根部，如果压得稍紧反倒会刺激那里充血。往上滑则又有更多刺激。因为笔挺的阴茎早被快斗沾着溢出的前液抹了一身，滑腻液体的缓冲下快感比单纯的摩擦扩散得更噬骨。

指尖沿着阴茎背后的筋上下轻轻划动，小动物就发出哭泣一样的呻吟。把底下的两个囊袋置于手掌中稍一错动，铃口忽然吐出了一点不那么透明反倒是有些白色的前精。吸血鬼魔术师最后刺激了一下蕈状头部下方的冠状沟，小孩就猛地浑身发抖，像是被他榨出精液一样，无比乖顺地尽数射在他手上。

年长者还没到，体谅地缓慢在反复绷紧和放松的肉洞中抽拔。鼓在肚腹处的尾巴像是要推拒他一样向后抵，但最后只是横着往后，盘在他腰侧。毛毛的，有点痒。但他不排斥这个。

红眼睛的吸血鬼把完全被白色浊液所染污的右手举到嘴边，然后一根一根舔干净手指。这可是狼人处子的初精，各种意义上都不失为一道美餐。

快斗猜想自己大概是很久没有体味过肉体的欢愉，以至于纵使仔细推想也难以答出上一次是何种情形。

又或者实在是难以比对。

他把刚刚经历了初次高潮、浑身泛着诱人粉色的狼崽抱起来，令他趴伏到床上，后臀高高撅起，宛如一副雌兽常见的承欢模样。

小鬼耷拉着耳朵埋在被子里，颇有些幽怨地说到：“还要做吗……”声音闷闷的，有些可怜又十分可爱。

快斗倒是兴致上好地回应他：“当然。”

终于把湿手握上尾巴毛，那里果然瞬间就炸开成一蓬。快斗再随意地在毛发中间梳梳，被有力地好不客气地抽了一下手。小朋友青涩不失幼嫩的声线道：“不要弄了！要做快做。”

“好，好。”好声好气地回答着，吸血鬼将还未发泄过的性器靠近了被磨蹭到一片通红的穴口。

要不是狼人的孩子体质坚强，快斗可能还考虑放他一马，以免真的弄太过，到第二天都免不了红肿地疼。本来也不是强欲的人，但遇到了这等聪明神秘的生物，常常忍不住多刺探一步底线。

二次被进入，还是大。这个姿势没有那么难，同时也轻易就插很深。大概双方都是这个感觉。但柯南却注意到大概是因为高潮过，后穴泌出的滑液更潮湿了好些，竟被阴茎抽插中带出来，沾湿了尾巴底的毛。

狼的尾巴从来不会主动举起来，但现在被人干，就只有让开后部、贴着黑羽的腹肌。很想把它变回去。偷偷努力未果，却倒被始作俑者骂了：“别夹我受不了。”

少年甚是不服气，还击道：“那你快点。”

话说出口却没意识到有歧义。

黑羽轻笑一声，握着他胯骨两边，果真快起来。几下就让初尝人事的幼崽软了腰。黑羽见状，索性也趴低了身子伏在上方——像“他们”兽类交媾时会做的那样——，耸动胯部密切地撞击着。肉体拍击的啪啪声于是有节奏地响起，他知道以两人的听力，连细末的水声也不会错过。这时候才终于想起来，掰过少年毛绒绒的脑袋同他接吻。

柯南没想到他这么突然，反应了一瞬才明白唇上附着的柔软但冰冷的触感是怎么回事。还有有一半确实是没想到他竟然会吻他。

忽略了脑子里一闪而过的，先失去后面的贞洁再失去初吻的荒诞感，才稍微张嘴去试图做出接纳那人的动作。

再一次没想到，那人竟然撤开了。脑后的手还搁在原位，使柯南诧异中又不便退得很远，只得不管不顾地把急而浅的喘息如数喷吐在咫尺之远处不需要呼吸的人的面上。

近到面容都虚化，柯南看不清他神情，只得宣泄一样地主动覆过去。他知道永生之人恐怕又想起了什么往事，或是害怕了无意间向他许下什么承诺。但就像他希望他能陪他永世一样，他也希望他能获得鲜活的心跳。而他们都知道这不可能，他们也都知道自己其实也不需要这个。

他们的关系像风中摇曳的一点烛火，他是黎明初生的光，而黑羽是黑夜。

但这都不妨碍他此刻吻他。

柯南扭着脖子用手去摸黑羽的脸，毫无经验地摸索地在他的嘴唇上四处舔吮，直到年长者放弃一般地叹气。他一边像舔弄食物一样地作弄黑羽的嘴唇，一边抽空说话：“拜托……我在发情，能不能，认真点操我……”

回应他的是一个深入到窒息的细密的吻。黑羽一改先前的迁就态度，不客气地占有他口腔中的空地。几乎掠去了全部的空气，在柯南快要窒息的前一秒放开了他。

“用鼻子呼吸啊。”如是道。

没等可怜的小狗（狼）换过气，就又重新亲上去。柯南被他的尖牙不小心硌到，有点小心眼地去咬他——指手画脚地让人保持人形，自己却随便亮出原形。

没能咬到。被恶质的吸血鬼掐住下巴逮住了他。在饲养者脸上捕捉到熟悉的嚣张跋扈的笑容，心里隐隐觉得要糟糕。

“腿分开点，屁股抬起来。”黑羽冷冷的手摸着少年浑圆的臀部，语带平静地说道。

无生命的老头游刃有余得过分，这种时候就尤为气人。柯南听话照做，黑羽就决定决计要操到他乖为止。

事情很快应验。狗崽趴伏在床上，一下下承受着身后稳定有力的撞击，摇摇晃晃。黑羽挑着花样把他重新操硬了，注意到他呻吟间隙还有在很努力地想要去蹭床单，囿于这个姿势未能得偿所愿。一边吻着少年修长的颈侧一边用微凉手指攀上嫩粉色的阴茎，大肆借这纾解之名行逗弄之实。

快感很快就濒临过载。柯南脑子里很糊，知道自己有时无意中绷紧后腰挺身往黑羽手里刺戳，或者拧着膝盖去迎合身后插入的角度。或许这在年长之人看来都实属可爱得紧，要不黑羽也不会这么少见热情地亲吻他的身体。又一个吻落在蝴蝶骨，他忽然又一次想看那人长出翅膀的样子。

不行了……

情热持续燃烧，柯南觉得自己的声音中快喘出泣声。他难受地弓起身体，不经意在床单上挠了一道。

黑羽的嗓音引诱地在耳边落下：“忍不住就射吧。”他几乎是瞬间就决堤一般去了第二次。

感觉后面都有点脱力，已经不会像原先那般将黑羽的性器绞得那么紧。柯南睁大了绿眼睛却好像什么都看不见，大口喘着气却好像忘记怎么呼吸。困意有些沉重地压下来，他才觉得先前的性爱十足好累。

感觉到黑羽的手刺激在他的下体，忽然难以控制地呜咽出来，扭着身子挣扎着逃离，却因彻彻底底地受制于人被毫无悬念地压制在原处。忍耐不住叫似是只能这样才能发泄一般，慌乱到忘记通过咬床单的方法抑制呻吟。

黑羽一边有条不紊地干在重复痉挛收缩的肠道深处，同时加紧亵弄幼狼被持续唤醒的性器，直到……狼的特性，本来是为了在交合中抓住雌性，进行最长可达数十分钟的射精，但人类形态下自然是远不至于这么久的。

年轻的狼阴茎根部的腺体膨胀起来，形成一个球状的结。并非伸展在任何雌兽的性道中，而是因着自身身后的甬道被强行进犯，颤抖着在空中又一次喷出大量精水。

幼兽无以承受两方面过度的挑逗，哭叫一般呜咽起来。足足高潮了半分钟之久，洇湿床褥的同时可以闻到独特的腥味在室内蔓延。

但却闻不到任何泪水的咸味。莫名令人想要微笑，耐操是好事，快斗心想。

等他身前过度亢奋的性器终于彻底疲软，快斗才扶住他的腰，抽出来射了他一屁股。凉凉的精液淋上来，不仅顺着臀缝色情地流下去，还弄脏了深灰色毛的漂亮尾巴。

听说一些自身足够强的雄性的狼也可以怀孕，他倒不是没有动过这个心思。不过吸血鬼的体液能同化人类，而对方如果是狼人的话射在里面还有否风险，尚缺少相应的研究。

不过黑羽非得弄成这个样子绝对是故意。柯南全靠人抱着才没有立仆，想甩他一脸尾巴毛，却没有力气闹他。侧卧着瘫软在床上装尸体，无比庆幸城堡过于奢侈宽阔的寝具配置。

太过分了。

冰凉的手再又一次覆上严重使用过度的下体器官的时候柯南已经决定跳起来咬他了，但脆弱处传来的硬质触感和扣合声响将他吓回去缩起身体。

被受惊的狼投以复仇般怒视的吸血鬼状似识趣地收回手，示意他自己看一眼是怎么回事。

狼崽夹着尾巴低头，发现自己相比于成人还显细弱的阴茎之上附了一个银色环状点缀了一颗蓝宝石的诡谲饰品。

他听说过吸血鬼有把人类的小孩养大，做血奴、禁脔或是发展成后代的，却从来无从理解黑羽到底对他这只狼人的小孩到底抱有什么不正常的想法。

那是一个金属制的贞操锁。可以以颇为直白粗暴的方式防止勃起以及射精。

——狼是一生仅仅会忠于伴侣的而已的生物啊。想让他“忠诚”于你，又能做些什么呢？

身为鬼魅之人倾吐出鬼魅一般的话语：“给你的礼物。不碍事也方便清洗，变成狼形也不会松脱。自己取不掉的，有需求就来找我。”

狼耳狼尾的少年几乎再难保持冷静自持的面容、很是瞠目地看着他。却在成年者毫无破绽的笑颜和坦然目光中一点一点地面上涨红，最终自弃一般埋进被单里，捂住脸还击道：“变态。”经过情事的嗓音沙哑困乏，少年变回人类的耳廓都泛红了。

他真的不知道，这个，比起脖子上的项圈，哪一个更令人感到不舒服，又或者说，是被拥有的充实感，还是被剥夺自由的不适，哪一个更强烈。

难得没有拒绝被黑羽抱去洗澡，柯南把脸面向他的臂膀兀自无言，几乎难以置信今夜发生的一切。

但也许心思各异的两人，该下的决心都已经下定了。

 

\- End -

 


End file.
